Subject Jenova A's Scream
by Otorisosa-kan
Summary: Instead of laughing it off like he intended it only seemed to put him into an even bitterer mood. "I expect you to be appreciative and at least draw a picture that makes sense instead of seeing lots of coloured scribbles on a piece of paper!" Anne opened her mouth and screamed.


**I may use Anne because I have Sephirotha's permission**

* * *

There was just one problem. Zack's brow twitched as he heard Anne slurping up her chocolate milkshake from her tongue whilst still drawing. Anne's habits were still putting him out of the romantic mood and Zack was determined to not let it happen tonight.

"Anne, how many times have I told you to use your hands and mouth to drink?" he asked her quietly and Anne looked up.

She hunched her shoulders.

"Sorry…" she muttered.

Zack gave her a small smile and tossed some popcorn into his mouth. But sure enough, it happened again. The loud slurping sound reached his ears again and Zack grimaced to himself. But instead of laughing it off like he intended it only seemed to put him into an even bitterer mood.

"Anne," he cleared his throat.

"My hands are cramping," Anne whined.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to not pick up your milkshake with one hand then tip it so you can use your mouth to drink it," Zack said as he put the movie to pause.

"Zack," Aerith tried to calm him down by placing a hand on his arm.

"But they hurt," Anne pouted.

"I don't care!" Zack snapped, several days of repressed stress building up and exploding "I spend long days of hard work to earn a living! I don't expect to spend my expenses on something like you who can't even pick up normal human manners!"

"Zack!" Aerith gave him a frown.

"But…but…" Anne stuttered.

"I go out every day and buy you sketchpads, pencils and tomato ketchup just to keep you happy! I expect you to be appreciative and at least draw a picture that makes sense instead of seeing lots of coloured scribbles on a piece of paper!"

"Zack Fair, stop!" Aerith snapped and tugged at his arm.

Zack took a deep breath and the rage cooled down. As soon as he opened his eyes, he immediately regretted shouting at Anne when he saw the building up of tears behind her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Anne, I didn't mean that," he sighed "I just…lost my cool, I've been under a lot of stress lately…"

He yelped when Anne opened her mouth and screamed. Aerith covered her ears and winced as Anne began crying at the top of her voice, tears flowing out of her eyes like rivers and her tongue waving around in the air, curling up and twisting itself as she wailed. Zack and Aerith tried to hush her but it only made her scream louder.

"Anne, I'm sorry!" Zack shouted over the noise "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Just please calm down!"

Anne still screamed and wailed like a spoilt child who had its favourite toy taken away. Zack looked at Aerith who shrugged helplessly.

"Um…Anne, you really liked that chocolate milkshake I gave you didn't you?" she called over the screams "I'll get you another one! Please calm down, it upsets me to see you upset…"

Anne still screamed and kept screaming as Zack offered to buy her ketchup and more white clothes.

"I'll even buy you a massive sketchpad that you can draw on!" he said and made a huge gesture with his arms "It'll be the biggest sketchpad you've ever drawn on!"

Anne still wailed and wailed, rubbing her eyes and sobbing pitifully. Zack began pacing up and down as Aerith walked over to Anne and tried to hug her to soothe her. Anne gave her a sharp jab with her tongue and Aerith yelped, moving away.

"Anne, you don't do that to people who are trying to help…" Zack scolded and Aerith gave him a slap on the arm as Anne screamed and continued crying.

Aerith sighed and massaged her temples.

"Surely her voice would be sore by now?" she called over the noise to Zack.

"She's not human so maybe her voice never goes sore!" Zack called back and Anne screamed louder.

"I am a human!" she cried "I'm a normal girl and my drawings aren't just some scribbles on a piece of paper! I don't mean to annoy Zack! I want Sephiroth!"

She continued crying and Aerith shoved Zack.

"Well go on! Call him!" she called over Anne's despairing wails.

"But he might be in a meeting or a mission or maybe he's…" Zack stuttered.

"Just do it!"

"No! He's going to kill me if he finds out I upset Anne!"

"I WANT SEPHIROTH!"

"Zack Fair, pull out your PHS now and call Sephiroth this instant!"

Zack pulled his PHS and dialled Sephiroth's number.

* * *

Sephiroth froze in the spot as his PHS went off in the middle of a meeting. He pulled it out and saw that it was Zack calling him. With a tired sigh, he got up.

"Excuse me," he muttered and left the meeting room to find a quiet spot.

Once he sure he was in a safe place where no one could eavesdrop on him, he answered his PHS. He pulled it away from his ear immediately with a pained face once a hideously loud cry assaulted his enhanced hearing and he heard Zack's voice shouting through the PHS at him. He raised an eyebrow and placed his lips near the speaker.

"Zack, what the hell is going on up there?" he said in a slightly loud voice so that no-one heard him but Zack.

_"Anne's calling for you!"_ Zack shouted through the PHS _"She wants you right now!"_

"Can't it wait?"

_"No, Seph, it really, really can't! You hear that?"_

Sephiroth winced as he heard the screaming go louder and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What on Gaia is that?" he dared ask.

_"It's Anne!"_

"How and why is she making that racket?"

_"I'm sorry, Seph, I really am, but I upset her. She won't shut up unless you come over here right now!"_

"I'm on my way."

Sephiroth actually felt relieved that he could see Anne after leaving her with Zack for so long. The meeting he was at wasn't so important anyway, mostly discussing profits, costs, budgets and wages which Sephiroth couldn't care less about. He ran up towards the apartments.

* * *

"Hey, Anne," Aerith said as gently as possible over Anne's screams "I brought you a teddy bear!"

She picked up a white fluffy teddy bear that she had bought on the way to Zack's apartment, meaning to give it to Anne as a present. She held it in front of Anne's face and squeezed its paw.

_"I love you," _it said.

Anne's eyes widened and she screamed louder, out of fear more than despair. She continued crying and screaming as Aerith backed away with a tired sigh. Zack perked up when he managed to hear Sephiroth knocking and ran over.

"Oh thank Gaia!" he gasped and dragged Sephiroth into the living room "Anne! Hey, Anne! Sephiroth's here!"

That shut her up. Anne's mouth closed and she looked up at Sephiroth, her bottom lip wobbling. She jumped up to her feet and ran into Sephiroth's arms, crying quietly into his chest.

"There, there," Sephiroth soothed and picked her up "I'm here now. There's no need to be upset…"

Anne sniffed, sniffled and snuffled as he carried her to Zack's bedroom. Zack and Aerith sighed in relief and fell onto the sofa, Zack snuggling into Aerith.

"I do not want to have kids," Zack decided and Aerith giggled as she snuggled into him.

They turned the movie back on but found out they were too exhausted to watch the rest of it and drifted off to sleep pretty quickly.

* * *

"You're too easy to please," Sephiroth smirked as Anne purred happily, snuggling into him after their lovemaking session.

He petted her hair gently and combed his fingers through her hair, enticing more purrs. He kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Now, tell me what happened," he said as he rested his chin on her head.

"Mmm…don't want to…" Anne purred.

"We'll go again if you tell me," Sephiroth bribed and Anne purred louder.

"Mmm…Zack told me to stop drinking with my tongue and I did it out of habit then he snapped and insulted my drawings," she purred and snuggled closer to him.

Sephiroth smiled and sat up.

"Now, Anne, we're going to have to talk about this first," he said and Anne whined in disappointment "You know Zack is working very hard for his job and to keep you hidden away from Hojo."

Anne pouted and hunched her shoulders.

"I know…"

"Then please try to stop these habits, I know it's hard but the least you can do is be a good girl for him."

Anne sighed and shrugged.

"I try to stop them, I really do…" she started.

"And I'm very proud of you for trying," Sephiroth smiled and kissed her nose "But please, for Zack? And for me?"

Anne stared up at him for a moment or two then nodded.

"I'll try harder," she said.

"Good girl," Sephiroth said and nuzzled her "Now, where were we?"

The room was filled with Anne's squeals of delight for the next couple of hours.

* * *

"Anne, I brought Cloud and some chocolate milkshakes," Zack announced as he came back to the apartment.

"Yay!"

Cloud yelped as Anne tackled him to the ground and rubbed her cheek against his hair with a purr.

"Hi, Cloud," she grinned at the shaken cadet.

"H-Hi, A-Anne…" Cloud stuttered and was pulled up to his feet by her.

Anne took one chocolate milkshake off Zack and was about to stick her tongue in it. She froze and looked up at Zack warily who raised an eyebrow. She withdrew her tongue and sipped the milkshake with her mouth. Zack beamed happily and gave her the rest of the chocolate milkshakes.

"Good girl," he praised and Anne beamed, scuttling over to the sofa where Cloud was and began drawing whilst the movie started.


End file.
